


Undertale SansxFrisk- dreaming of you

by xSilvertyrant98x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Resets, Romance, stay determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilvertyrant98x/pseuds/xSilvertyrant98x
Summary: Sans has lived through many timelines, the human never seems like they want to do anything other than kill, and gain LOVE. He keeps on dreaming of a timeline where a human who is kind and merciful, befriends everyone instead, but that has never happened before. He wished that one day, some day, his dream would become reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally wrote however, that's why it looks like a mess. This one was one I was writing to unstress, so I wasn't bothering with proper paragraph spacing and whatnot.
> 
> If that bugs you then this isn't the story for you.

When will they stop?  
When will it all end?  
I've asked myself these questions over a hundred times.  
I mean at this point erasing the timeline would be merciful.  
But I guess that's why they don't ever do that and just RESET instead. They love to see us suffer, over and over again.  
I've lost track as to how many Resets I've been through, I've tried so many different things to make them finally give up, but to no avail.  
Them and their god damn, DETERMINATION!

It's just been Reset again, we are way over a hundred with them.  
I'm even wondering if I should even bother with getting up, I'm just so tired of trying. I quietly drift off into sleep.

I dream about the human again, not the bad one, a good one. She's merciful and kind, the complete opposite of the other one. The human girl in my dream is named Frisk, I don't even know what the other one is called. But what scares me is that they look exactly alike. Like they're the same person, but they can't be, they are just to different.  
I always find myself wishing and hoping for the nice human, frisk, to fall down in the underground instead of the bad one. But they of course don't really exist since this is just my dream... Right?

I wake up from that dream feeling a little better, but now I have to go meet with the bad human again. I get up and get dressed. I then teleport to the exit of the ruins and wait for them.  
The door to the ruins open not even five minutes later, and there they are... Again. I wait for them to walk ahead as always, and then follow behind them. It honestly surprised me when they kept whipping their head around at the sound of my footsteps in the snow. They had stopped doing that after the first few Resets, seen as they knew it was always just me.  
They had stopped at the gate again, and were frozen in place. I of course always came out and introduced myself even though they already knew who I was, but they didn't know that I remembered each reset. I walked up right behind them.

"Human." A pause, I was waiting for them to turn around, but they didn't which confused me. I went ahead and continued what I had said in the very first timeline." Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I stated. They turned around very slowly, and reached out their hand and took mine. PFFFFfFtTtT!!!!!  
"Heh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it still never gets old-" my voice faded out as I took in the appearance of the human in front of me. They didn't have dust on their clothes at least not any I could see, their eyes were filled with morbid curiosity and shock from hearing the whoopee cushion. I never have seen this human with that facial expression. I then heard a snort that came from right in front of me, it was the human, they had soon burst into a fit of giggles. I actually started to genuinely laugh along, when it dawned on me, this was just like my dream. But there's no way, right? No, the human is just playing a cruel trick, just to get me to trust them that's all.  
"Anyway, your a human right? That's hilarious! I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." I introduced myself as always, though it was definitely getting old. The human giggled. "Nice to meet you Sans! My name is Frisk, um..Frisk the human I guess, heh." The human said pretty enthusiastically, I froze. There's no way, that this is the human from my dream, I mean it's a dream for crying out loud! But... I guess there's no way for the human to know the exact name of the human from my dream to trick me. So is this really her? That merciful human, Frisk?  
"Hey, are you alright?" Frisk snapped me out of my thoughts, she sounded so concerned, could that really be acting?  
"Yeah, I'm fine kiddo. After all nothing gets under my skin!" I said with a wink, and there it was again. She had burst into a fit of giggles and snorts, it sounded like music to my ears-well if I had them anyway- she was just to cute! Wait what? What did I just think?  
I was interrupted from my thoughts again by a loud growling sound, I looked at the source of the sound. It was Frisk, she was holding her stomach. She looked up at me and blushed lightly, man she is just too adorable. Huh!? I was confused by my own thoughts, did I find the human attractive? Nah, no way! Right?  
Anyway I figured the growling from her stomach meant she was hungry, so I offered to take her somewhere.  
"Hey you sound like your hungry, I know an awesome place called Grillby's wanna go grab a bite?" I asked maybe sounding a little to eager to go with her.  
"Really!? Yeah, I would love to go! Thanks!" She leapt at me and pulled into a big hug, I blushed blue, and ended up hugging back.  
"Great kiddo, and it's no problem! It's a date then!" When I realized what I said, I blushed an even darker shade of blue. She pulled back from the hug slightly, and I expected to see something along the lines of disgust. But instead she just beamed at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen, and said-"It's a date!" She said agreeing. This human, no 'Frisk' was going to be death of me. Heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Still being a blushing mess, I teleported Frisk to my favorite place to hang out and grab a bite, Grillby's.  
"Here we are! come on follow me." I told Frisk. She was looking around in amazement, probably wondering how we even got here in the first place.  
"Heya, Sansy!"  
"Hey, where are the others?"  
"All the dogs, won't be here til about noon."  
"Oh, ok." I would be lying, if I said that seeing Grillby's even half empty didn't freak me out a bit. I headed to the bar and Frisk followed. We both sat down, and I could barely contain my snort when I heard- PFFFFFFTTTT!!!!!  
"Heh, you gotta watch out. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats" And I could see that Frisk was trying so hard to glare at me, but it didn't last long as she tried so hard not to laugh.She just gets better and better.  
"So what do you wanna eat? Fries or a burger?" I asked her, she said fries. And since I thought that sounded good too, I also ordered some. Grillby then headed to the back to make our orders.  
"Hey Sans? How did we get here so fast?" And there it was, I knew she was curious, but she probably wouldn't understand if I went Into detail so-  
"Magic!" I replied while waving my hands in the air all mystic like. She giggled, I love when I make her do that.... Again? Do I...like Frisk? Well of course I do, anybody who laughs at my puns is okay in my book. But do I...  
"Here you go, enjoy!" Grillby said while sitting our food in front of us. He also sat down a bottle of ketchup for me, I offered some to Frisk.  
"No thanks, I don't have ketchup with my fries." She politely refused with a smile. She really is something sweet.  
"Whelp more for me then!" I then proceeded to chug down the whole ketchup bottle. When I sat it down and glanced over at her, she was staring at me in amazement.  
"Wow, that's impressive, I wanna try!" She said very excitedly, and flagged Grillby down to get a bottle of ketchup. I was just sitting there with the biggest grin on my face, as I watched her attempt to down a bottle of ketchup. She drank about half, and then forfeited. "W-Woah! Too much sodium!!! Can I have some water p-please?!" I laughed maybe a little too hard, and asked Grillby for a glass of water. When she finally got a glass of water she chugged it faster than I did my bottle of ketchup, but not until she started choking. I started to panic, and was patting her back to help her. She seemed to recover fine, and looked over at me with an amused face covered in water. I breathed an inner sigh of relief then snorted. "Heh, you alright Frisk?"  
"Yeah thanks for the water. That was fun!" She sounded so chipper.  
"What, choking?" I asked jokingly, though that really did freak me out.  
"No funny bones!" I blushed at that, heh she can be pretty punny too.  
"I mean trying out a challenge, even though I lost it was still fun!" She smiled. She then went on to eat some of her fries, as did I. Though I was curious about her, a lot of questions came to mind that I never even bothered with... with the other human, the bad one.  
"So Frisk, how did you end up in the underground anyway?" I looked over at her, and she had froze with a fry in hand. Was that a touchy subject? I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer, but then she spoke up.  
"Um well, a while back I had parents but they..died. I was sent to an orphanage, but the kids all teased and picked on me. I was feeling terrible with my family gone, and those kids didn't make it any easier...Then I heard of the myth of mount ebott, that whoever goes there disappear and/or dies. I wanted to see my family again because they were all I had, so I climbed mount ebott to die..." I was finding it real hard to take that in, this girl-Frisk-wanted to die? She has sounded so positive this whole time, that I would never have... Heh I guess that saying has some truth, huh? The people who seem to be the happiest, are usually the most damaged. That fitted her so perfectly.  
"...Sans?!" I looked over at her, and realized I was crying.  
"Oh sorry kiddo, it's nothing. That story of yours... I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." I apologized, as I wiped my tears away. She shook her head.  
"It's alright Sans, I don't mind. Your only one of two people who have truly shown me kindness since my parents passed away. And you cried for me... thank you." She turned to me, and hugged me as she thanked me. I hugged back happily.  
"No problem Frisk, though tibia honest with you. I shocked myself by crying, nothing usually rattles my bones." I joked and laughed. She hugged me tighter and laughed along.  
After we finally managed to stop laughing we separated from the hug. Frisk was then looking down at her hands nervously, she looked like she wanted to ask me something. I waited and it seemed my guess was true.  
"Um hey Sans? Can I ask what your family is like?" I thought for a second about my bro and his wanting to capture a human, I chuckled.  
"My family, well I have my bro Papyrus. He wants to capture a human so he can be in the royal guard." I started. "He what-" but Frisk was cut off, from her question, when somebody came busting through the doors to Grillby's. Speak of the skeleton.  
"Sans, you lazy bones! Why aren't you at your post?! Your supposed to look out for Hu-" he paused, as he looked at who I was sitting next to. Frisk. His eye sockets widened in realization.  
'Oh no...'

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
